


Date Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can I Help Ya, Kid? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Date Night

It had been ten years since you met Bobby, Sam, and Dean. Since then, there had been some new faces. Crowley was the first. They had tried to make up some bullshit about it, but in the end, you found out about hunting way before your mother wanted you to. Despite knowing the truth, Bobby did his best to raise you like a normal kid. 

At first it had been quite the adjustment for you. Having gone from a cute little apartment, having your mother do your hair every day, enjoying days at the park, and walks around the city…to this? It was hard. You’d never really been the one to act out. However, after the first month, that’s exactly what you did. Bobby had signed you up in school as soon as he could. It had been a couple months before the start of the school year, so he thought it would give you time to adjust.

At first it was little things, like refusing to eat, getting into the books that were ‘off limits’, calling Sam, claiming there was an emergency, just for him to show up and it be nothing, and as time progressed, so did your actions. You’d ran off into the wreckage in the back more than once, causing Bobby to have to frantically search for you. Boy had be been livid. By the time you were seven, you had found ever single hiding place that you possibly could.

Your first month of school, you got in a fight. Some boy had made a comment about your father, and you wailed on him. Gave him a bloody nose and a black eye before you were pulled off of him. Bobby didn’t know whether to be proud, or disappointed. In the end, he’d explained why it was wrong and gave you ice cream. This way it balanced out.

When you hit thirteen, you really started to notice boys. Much to Bobby’s dismay. Dean was worse, though. He had fully taken on the ‘big brother’ role, despite you being closer to Sam.

You had your first kiss at fourteen, right in front of the school. Bobby had pulled up and you thought that he would explode with how red he was.

Now, at fifteen, you were waiting for your date to pick you up. Which meant sitting on a couch between your 'big brothers’, your father pacing the living room. When your date rang the doorbell, Bobby walked over to it, a hard look on his face. You had told them absolutely nothing about your date. He was shocked to open the door to see a girl. “Uh, can I help you?” He asked.

She smiled up at him. “I’m here to pick up Y/N for our date, sir.” She was your height, her hair cut to just above her shoulders, glasses that made her that much more adorable, and her smile was contagious.

“Sure, come on in. Hey, your date’s here.” Bobby said, showing her to the living room. The boys hadn’t been expecting that, either.

You grinned, and Bobby’s resolve melted. “So, what’s your name?” He asked.

“My name’s Guenevere,  but you can call me Gwen.” She smiled.

Bobby turned to you. “I thought you liked that boy in your art class?” He asked, confused.

“ _Travis_? No. Good God no. We’re friends. I like Gwen.”

“So, you’re…?” He really didn’t want to press, but this was whole new territory for him.

You pecked his cheek and laughed. “I’m a _human_ , daddy.” And you left it at that. “We’ll be back before ten! Promise!” You took Gwen’s hand and the two of you walked out the door.

“Well. At least you won’t have to worry about her getting pregnant.” Dean blurted out. Bobby turned to glare at him. “ _What_? I thought that would be a relief!”

“Idjit.” His head turned back towards the door. It was more the fact that time had flown by so fast, and now you were dating. You’d be looking into college in a few years, you’d be off on your own, and he’d miss you like hell.

He wasn’t ready for that.


End file.
